


One in one novemtrigintillion+ chance

by sorciererouge



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Based on something I read on tumblr, This is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorciererouge/pseuds/sorciererouge
Summary: Nanami just wanted to see what Komaeda's luck could do in Pokemon.She never wanted the outcome she got.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?

Nanami was having a great day. She had managed to convince Komaeda to play Pokemon with her. And with that she could try and show him some sort of kindness. And her classmates could be relatively calm for the day.

That had been her original goal. But then she had seen the amount of shinies and rarities that happened when Komaeda played and her goal changed. She wanted to see the true extend of how his luck could affect the game.

”Oh look Nanami-san. A horde of five shiny Spinda.”, Komaeda said casually and pointed the screen. Nanami stared the screen for a minute.

Then two.

Before she knew it she had taken the console and captured all of them without blinking. A horde of shiny female Spinda all with the same spot pattern. The thought of it made her sweat.

Then she looked at everything else about them and dropped the console on the floor in shock.

They all had the same nature, perfect IV’s, a hidden ability and all had Pokerus. 

It was…the odds of that happening…

”Nanami-san are you alright? Are you feeling sick?” Komaeda sounded truly worried and it made it worse.

He had no idea about what his luck had just done. ”Komaeda-kun.”, her voice sounded hollow due to shock. ”What just happened in-game has 1 in 1,166,516,000,000,000,512,216,872,712,104,384,496,808,632,888,240,896,408,176,648,456,104,152,960,072,944,640,808,264,456,544,600,392,064,040,352,200,480,240,248 chance of happening.”, with each number she said she could feel something dark squeeze her stomach. An urge to do…something. ”You’re more likely to win a lottery one million billion trillion quadrillion quintillion sextillion septillion times than to have this occur Komaeda-kun.”

She must’ve been making a face because for the first time since the mutual killing started he looked truly scared.

She relished the feeling that seeing that face made her feel. She could never look at Pokemon the same. Not when something like that happened.

Nanami let out a wheezy laughter as she stood up and stomped the console with her foot like it was someone she had loved and murdered by her own hand. Then she turned her brilliant red eyes towards Komaeda.

 

That day Chiaki Nanami was overcome by despair.

 

The very same day Nagito Komaeda was found murdered next to bloody and laughing Nanami. The trial was the easiest in the history of killing games. Nanami couldn’t do anything else than mutter the horrible odds under her breath as she was voted quilty. She thought nothing of Monomi’s cries. There was nothing more to her than despair and numbers.  
She didn’t stop until the final block crushed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I think this is the reddit post the tumblr post was talking about. Point being: I'm procastinating, avoiding tumblr for reasons and it's night so I decided against finishing the new chapter to Actsty.
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/pokemon/comments/5mm792/what_is_the_true_rarest_thing_in_pokemon/


End file.
